Retos de Facebook al estilo Cullen
by nekiiithaxh
Summary: Emmet se le ha ocurrido una idea para no levantar tantas sospechas de su naturaleza vampirica, Junto con Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward comienzan a utilizar Facebook y ademas los retos que pasara con los hombres y las mujeres Cullen? pasen a ver!
1. La excelente idea de Emmet Edward POV

**El molesto Emmet**

**Edward Pov**

Era una mañana tranquila, demasiado, sabia que Emmet se traia algo entre manos por dos cosas, primera, me estaba bloqueando la mente, y segunda, estaba usando la computadora.

Cuando Emmet usa la computadora, no es buena señal de algo, seguramente luego venrda diciendo _"Eddie… se me ocurrió algo fantástico"._

La puerta se abrió sin tocar y Emmet llego gritando

**Eddie… se me ocurrió algo fantástico**.- llama al demonio y el demonio aparecerá

**CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR! Y NO ME LLAMES EDDIE!**.- mañana arruinada cortesía de Emmet Cullen

**Ya, ya no grites… en fin mira Eddie me he dado cuenta que no somos muy apreciados en el instituto**.- ya.. ok.. esperen EMMET SE DIO CUENTA DE ALGO!

**Wow.. tardaste esto… 2 años en darte cuenta?**

**Por dios que amargado… ok la cosa es que no hablemos en persona con la gente pero si via internet**.- Internet.. ya Emmet definitivamente se cayo de la cuna

**Emmet… ¿Te caíste de la cuna?**

**No… en fin se la comente antes a Carlisle para que Don Reprimido y aguafiestas Cullen no lo heche todo a perder**

**Emmet… ¿Te das cuenta de que si hablamos via internet y somos "amigables" van a empezar a querer hablar en persona con nosotros?**

**Si y por eso deberemos de ser amigables**.- pedazo de imbécil

**¿Naciste asi o el oso te dejo tan aturdido que aun sien do vampiros no utilizas la cabeza**?

**Oye no seas malo**

**Si estamos cerca de los humanos Jasper se pondrá mal Idiota**

**Jasper esta de acuerdo conmigo**

**¿Cómo que esta de acuerdo?**

**La verdad todos lo estamos… ya que , si somos mas amigables y menos "raros" la gente sospechara menos de nuestra naturaleza Eddie..**

**No me llames Eddie**.- Joder…

**Me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esto como no salga bien**… **Ok, Emmet hagamoslo**

**Vale primero trae la laptop**

**¿Para que quieres la laptop?**

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper vinieron como si hubieran escuchado una clave… ok es Emmet de quien hablamos, calma Edward.. paz…

No me di cuenta que me estaba agarrando el puente de la nariz, pequeña obsesion que tengo, hasta que Jasper comenzó a hacer efecto de su don.

**Gracias Jazz**.- dije mirando a aquel hermano rubio que tenia

**De nada Edward.- **me respondió este sonriente, al aprecer ya se había cansado de sentir aquel miedo por todos lados

**Vale comencemos**.- Alice estaba que daba saltitos mientras su esposo la calmaba, al contrario de Rosalie que solo tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia, sipi, aquella que adorna su cara desde que era humana.

Debia saber el porque de la decisión de Rosalie, por lo que me dedique a leer su mente.

"_Estaran verdes de envidia, podre la foto de las vacaciones en el Amazonas, aquel hermoso jersey con los blue jeans, además la sonrisa de mi Osito…"_

Suficiente por hoy.

Emmet agarro la laptop y empezó a navegar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, para el alivio de Jasper y todos en la habitación, Alice por fin se calmo un poco y Emmet nos enseño una pagina.

**Esta pagina de internet se llama Facebook**.- ¿Aquella pagina parecida a un blog donde todos se dedican a pasar el tiempo sin anda mejor que hacer?

**Borra esa cara Edward, es mas que un simple blog**.- Alice la duende me miraba eceptica

**Hay juegos, y paginas de grupos de famosos**.- Rosalie me dijo con esa nota de "JA! Se algo que tu no Loser!"

**Y frases diaras y muchas cosas mas… hay que investigar las cosas**.- Jasper puso una mano en mi hombro para calmarme

**Ademas de eventos y mucho mas!-**me dijo la enana dando saltitos de emocion

**Parecen promotores de "Objetos Super Guay por televisión"-** Les mire con el seño fruncido

**DILE YA EL PLAN!-**dijo una ya muy ansiosa Alice

**Ok…-**Emmet se "aclaro la garganta" y se puso en la postura de "Hablo cosas importantes" como un intento de Carlisle, ganándose un bufido y risiats por parte de los demás.- **La cosa es que, Facebook es una pagina donde te creas una cuanta y puedes chatear, jugar, vender, comprar, informarte, escuchar música, muchas cosas, como todos saben, debemos de ser ams sociables y para hacer esto asm entretenido e descubierto algo.**

**Emmet eres la bomba!- **Alice choco los cinco con Emmet y luego cerro su mente.

**Prosigan porfavor…-**dijo una muy harta Rosalie de tanat chachara

**Deben de crearse una cuenta facebook y luego irse a retos de facebook vale?**

No entendía nada,¿Es que mi familia siemrpe era tan rara?

La cosa es que termine creándome una cuenta de Facebook, además de correo electrónico y cosas asi, En menos de un minuto supe como manejar esta pagina y la verdad es que no estaba nada de mal.

**Chicos!**- dijo Emmet desde su habitación.- **A retos ahora!**

**Vale**

**Ok**

**Vamos allá.. **

Los cliks y mas cliks se escucharon, los tecleos y luego el silencio de lectura.

"Retos de Facebook"

Clik.

"Has un sing"

**¿Que carajos es un sing?**- Ok eso es desconcertante

Emmet lelgo rápidamente, me miro con lso ojos como platos, agarrándose el pecho.

**Un sing, es cuando te sacas una foto con un papel o escrito en tu piel el nombre de algo o alguien**

**Que estupidez… vale ese es mi reto**

**Ja! Que fácil el mio es sacarme una foto sin camisa.**

Rosalie llego entre aburrida y desconcertada.

**¿Qué pasa amor? – **Emmet miro a Rosalie

**Debo de subir una foto en bikini y al primero que ponga me gusta debo de ponerle "Estas que ardes"**

**Voy por la computadora…-**Emmet salió disparado a la habitación

Alice llego haciendo jaleo y dijo con emoción.

**Debo de poner mi numero telefónico, si a 20 personas le gusta el reto**

**Yo debo de sacarme una foto como cow boy si a 15 persoans le gusta el reto… que aburrido.- **Ahogue una risa

**Pero Jazzy tu eras un cowboy…- **Sorna… oh dios como la amo…

**CON-FE-DE-RA-DO! EN TEXAS! NO UN COWBOY! ENTIENDES**

Lo ultimo que vi fue un cojin volando por los aires y Alice gritando.

**Idiota! Ahora cantara a cada rato el estúpido himno!**

Demaciado tarde Jasper ya estaba marchando en el jardín gritando a todo pulmon (que de por si era bastante) el himno confederado.

Ok… a hacer el reto se ha dicho.


	2. Esto se pone interesante :3

Ok comenzare dando las gracias a**Itzy Cullen Zachs, pauu cullenn y Zoe Hallow **chicas lamento no poder responder el review, porque Mi no entender ni coña esta página (nuevecita ^^u) por lo que investigue y fracase totalmente, me encantaría partir por decir que estaba bastante angustiada y muy preocupada (ok paro de mentir, ._. la verdad estaba solamente intrigada si estaba bien) y gracias a sus reviews me di cuenta de que voy bien ^^ bueno este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes y a Fan club Robsten Chile y mis amigas Daniela Acuña Maturana y Alejandra Ormazábal Palma os amo chicas!

Ahhh lo olvidaba… a**Itzy Cullen Zachs, pauu cullenn y Zoe Hallow:**

Hola habla Edward Cullen de mi parte una nana para hacerlas dormir

Hola habla Emmet, de mi parte un gran abrazo de oso

Hola soy Jasper, de mi parte calma y serenidad

Hola soy Carlisle y mis hijos son idiotas, de mi parte un beso pasional con mucha experiencia *guiña ojo*

Ok las dejo que hiperventilen al estilo Bella, empiezo con el capi Cuídense y espero que lo disfruten!

- Cap. 2-

**Edward Pov**

Me había puesto en la tarea de investigar a fondo esta página y me di cuenta de que era bastante buena, no entretenida si no… buena.

A los 10 minutos de haber investigado, me llegaron como lluvia, esas **"Solicitudes de amistad" **de la odiosa de Jessica Stanley, Lauren Millori (creo que se llama así -w-), el odioso de Mike Newton, Eric Crowley, Tyler y bueno en fin, más de la mitad del instituto de Forks.

Tenía la negra sospecha de que esto era obra de Stanley, solo suspire y me limite a cerrar esa sesión, hoy no me apetecía a hablar, y al parecer a los demás tampoco, con excepción de Emmet quien hablaba con un chico cuyo nombre había escuchado una vez.

El resto de la tarde y la noche me dedique a escuchar a Bach, esto sería arduo, y por la reacción de Jasper y esa picazón de nerviosismo, Jasper pensaba igual que yo.

**Podrías calmarte Jasper, me estoy sintiendo incomodo**.- No fue necesario gritar puesto a nuestro desarrollado sentido de la audición.

**Lo siento hermano**.- Inmediatamente la casa se lleno de paz, paz que fue interrumpida por cierta pareja que a esta hora empezaba sus jueguitos, a esta y a todas.

Rosalie y Emmet, hicieron sentir a Jasper demasiado, Pasional por asi decirlo.

Aquella conocida sensación de fuego me llego.

Genial, otra noche más aquí y yo solo…

Me sorprendí al mirar a las estrellas, no es que tenga celos ni nada de eso, de hecho estoy muy feliz por ellos, aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Carlisle pensaba que Rosalie era para mi, pero… es triste… la sensación de soledad… ¿Cuándo me tocaría a mi?

El rostro de Tania se me apareció de inmediato.

Ok… prefiero estar solo por ahora…

Cerré los ojos para bloquear los pensamientos bien poco decorosos de los tortolos y de los demás, y me dedique a escuchar mi música, lástima que mis oídos sean tan desarrollados…

**Bella Pov (si chicas ya llego)**

Debido al casamiento de mi madre con Phil, y su sentimiento de desdicha, me he venido aquí a Forks, Washington con mi padre Charlie, el jefe de policía.

**(Creyeron que pondría lo del libro ehh? Ya verán que no jojojojo)**

Odiaba todo lo concerniente al frio y calor, la verdad es que no me gustaba para nada.

Odiaba Forks con toda mi alma pero, mi madre necesitaba estar con Phil y yo… bueno yo debo de hacer algo por ella no?

Lo bueno e Charlie es que no se queda ahogándote, (**vale ya no me resisti ¬¬)**, por lo que ahora estaba en mi nueva habitación, la misma que ocupaba de pequeña, ordenando las cosas y ahogándome en mi sufrimiento.

De pronto el latigazo del recuerdo.

"_**Apenas llegues debes de hablar con nostras, ya sabes dónde"**_

¡Mi Dios Elisa va a matarme! Estoy segura que debe ya de estar llamando al FBI por mi retraso.

Debía de haberme acordado antes, la súper mega de lento computadora como dije, es lento, por lo que alcanzare a ordenar todo antes de recién poderme a meter en la web.

Lo encendí y para mi sorpresa funciono de inmediato.

Ya sabía ya que hacer por lo que teclee en la barra de dirección:

"_**Facebook"**_

La verdad que al principio no me apetecía nada, pero, era bueno para comunicarse con los amigos que están lejos como Marianne **(Como ven Elisa y Marianne son personajes inventados por mi)**, quien vive ahora en Londres, y era mucho más rápido y menos costoso que los celulares y cartas.

Apenas me conecte y ya Elisa me estaba hablando con mayúsculas despotricando contra el mundo:

"_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUE DEMONIOS TE HA PASADO! TE DIJE QUE APENAS LLEGARAS HABLARIAMOS NO? COMO NO ME RESPONDAS EN 5 MINUTOS LLAMO A CHARLIE Y AL FBI"**_

Ahogue una risita, hameces era tan tiernamente diabólica y hipertensa.

L e escribí de inmediato.

_**(conversación en Facebook en negrita y cursiva)**_

_**Marie tranquila, estoy bien, la verdad es que con todo esto del viaje y lo demás, no pude conectarme antes, lo lamento ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?**_

_**BELLA! GRACIAS A DIOS! Sii claro, ya estaba a punto de llamar a Charlie.-**_Ya me imaginaba algo así… pobres de sus hijos.- _**pues bien y el tuyo llueve?**_

_**Claro que llueve… pues bien un poco de melancolía nada mas… espero que la sigas pasando bien, debo irme aun faltan cosas por ordenar.. Bye**_

_**Bye!**_

Decidí ordenar todo pero, gracias torpeza, me enrede con cables y me estampe con el suelo, Guay.. Repito nuevamente Odio Forks.

Comencé a ordenar me sorprendió, no había cambiado casi nada.

La cama y el ordenador, nada mas… a Charlie parece haberle afectado…

Luego de terminada mi tarea comencé a escuchar música cuando escuche el Claxon de un auto.

**Ehh Bella baja a saludar!**- la intriga fiel amiga, me obligo a bajar los escalones y mirar quien estaba.

Resulto ser Jacob Black y Billy Black (no se me ocurrió otra forma de que tuviese el monovolumen ^^).

**Hola Bella! Te acuerdas de mí?**

**El es Billy Black, cuando eras más pequeña íbamos a la reserva a pescar recuerdas?**

**Ehh si claro.. te ves… bien**

**Sigo dando pelea **.- y su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia

**Te gusta tu nuevo regalo**? – repare en el monovolumen tojo… a pesar de estar raido y con la pintura un poco vieja, me encanto…

**Esto**? **POR DIOS! GRACIAS! – **sonreí y me encamine… Jacob comenzó a explicarme cómo funcionaban las cosas y simplemente perfecto..

El día transcurrió, lo único bueno hasta ahora de Forks, era que podía ir sola en coche, no hay nada más que ralentice el transito que un Poli.

Esa noche me costó quedarme dormida, después el sonido de la lluvia me arrullo y por fin encontré paz…


	3. Y en eso la vi

**Hola Chicas! Chicos! Mundo MUNDIAL! Un calido abrazo, besos de Carlisle, abrazos y caricias de Jazzy y Emmy y un gran concierto en piano de Edward para uds!: ****Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen****, ****Itzy Cullen Zachs, Zoe Hallow, valelunitaandedward.**

**Comenzare por responder reviews.**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: La verdad no tengo fecha definida, actualize hoy por dos razones, y una es que estaba en el cole, en el laboratorio de computación y me dio por ver como andaba mi fic y pues vi sus reviews muchas gracias por unírtenos!**

**Itzy Cullen Zachs: Veo que estas siguiéndolo me alegro mucho! Estaba hiperventilada, explicación sucks lo se xd, por haber escuchado NSN y ver videos de Chris Drew, lo lamento u.u, el regalo bueno estee… de nada? Xdd lo de los reviews es un deber de mi aprte espero que me sigas siguiendo! (incoherencia ._.) **

**Zoe Hallow: Tu también me sigues! Cool! Bueno he decidido empezar por el romance, :3 siempre quise cambiar algunas facetas Muahahha, bueno en fin, trate te juro que lo hize! Pero tengo una obsesion con el mil, las ideas se me van luego de ese numero, cuando este verdaderamente inspirada hare uno alrgo lo prometo! CUidate!**

**Valelunitaandedward: Una nueva seguidora Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado de veras! ^^ disfrutadlo!**

**Este Capi va para uds, NeverShoutNever (*¬*), Fan Club Robsten Chile, Fan Clun NSN, mis mejores amigas, Alee Ormazabal Palma y Daniela Acuña Maturana Os AMO! **

**-Cap 2-**

**Y en eso la vi**

**Edward Pov**

Ok, cabe decir que todos se habían encargado de poner me gusta en el estúpido Facebook, demonios ahora debía hacer un estúpido "Sing", con el nombre de una estúpida mujer por que si lo hacia de un hombre, Emmet no perderia la oportunidad de llamare _"__**Gay, marica, tiro desviado, fleto" **_y todas las variaciones que implicaba eso.

La cosa es que no me apetecia hacerlo, despeus de todo, si hacia un _**"sing"**_ Alice y Rosalie se empeñarían en que fuera de índole sexy… cosa que no quería.

Stanley al apercer se empeñaba en mandarme "indirectas" para que ponga su nombre en el, descartado de antemano, si no quiero otra vez la orda de _**"Pensamientos no aptos para menores de edad" **_otra vez.

Era otra maldita semana mas en ese horrible instituto, la verdad es que la monotonía me etsaba empezando a hartar, y pues, bueno, no es que un profesorcito de cuarta, Como el señor Banner que enseña Biologia, sorprenda a alguien que tiene dos maestrisa en medicina.

Me vesti rápidamente, tomando cuidado de que sea "Certificado por Alice Cullen" algo que había aprendido con el tiempo es no meterse con las muejres Cullen.

Comence a sentirme aburrido luego de la clase de Historia, llegaría la hora de la cafetería y otra orda ams de pensamientos del objeto nuevo, Isabella Swan, la hija de la caprichosa mujer del jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Era cosa de primera plana, no entendía el porque tanto jaleo, bien era guapa, y la había visto de todos los angulos posibles, sabia que era torpe y atolondrada, pero también que tenia su carácter.

No sabia porque su torpeza me inspiraba como una especie de sobreprotección, en fin íbamos de camino a la cafetería cuando Alcie nos puso de sobreaviso a todos.

**La chica nueva, Bella, pregunta por nosotros.**

**Ohhh y quien le da los datos eh? – dijo siempre entusiastamente Emmet**

**Stanley me equivoco? – dijo Rosalie con desden**

**Nunca me han gustado sus sentimientos, esta verde de envidia- ya sabemos de quien es ese..**

**Y le damos miedo?- Emmet pedazo de idiota…**

**No…- dijo Alice entre sorpendida y exeptica**

**Que raro.. estamso perdiendo elt qoue ehh? – dijo flexionando lso brazos. **

Pedazo de imecil, bruto… realmente eres vampiro?

**Debe ser porque aun no nos ve..- dijo Jasper mas calmado que nosotros, aunque su mente era un remolino de emociones.**

El don de Jasper siemrpe fue parecido al mio, si dejaba que todo fuese cmo la seda, seria bastante desconcertande y acabarías por perderte.

No alcanzaría a captar un pensamiento cuando ya estoy con otro, supongo que es la misma sensación, aunque percibir emocones debe de ser mas complicado.

Una punzada de compasión se aposto en mi,

Jasper me alzo una ceja.

Cuando Alice y Jasper entraron, Jessica ya le estaba poniendo al dia.

**La menuda y de pelo corto se llama Alice, es muy rarita… y el que esta a su lado el rubio que parece estar sufriendo se llama Jasper…**

Entro Rosalie y ya moria ya por contarle mas… cotillas…

**Esa es Rosalie Hale, es la prima o algo asi... y el del al lado el del pelo rizado es Emmet Cullen ellos están juntos… pero juntos juntos…**

**Ya Jess… noe stan emparentados… -**siempre me gusto la mente de Angela, era la única que no se moria de envidia o que babeaba por nostros, además la única que buscaba verdadera amistad con aquella chica.

Era mi turno de entrar y asi lo hice.

Cuando entre la chica nueva me miraba, la paseolimpicamente.

De pronto, escuche su suave voz, me descoloque por un momento… ok que ocurre?

**¿Quién es el?-**Jess me miro y su voz se volvió lujuriosa… asco, prefiero ver a Emmet en tanga bailando y cantando Hanah Monatan que esto…

**Edward Cullen…-**Dios alguien calme a esa loca, que asco…-** Es el ultimo hijo de acogida del doctor Cullen… es super frívolo y bastante frio…**

**Es… guapo.- **otra mas? Joder…

**Ya te digo!**, **pero no le interesa nadie no pierdas el tiempo con el.- **Observe a la chica nueva… a mis ojos era aun mas guapa que en los ojos humanos

Que carajos estoy pensando?

Jasper leyó mi leve frustración y me calmo…

**Y? Ya le damos miedo?-** Emmet estaba ansioso por saber mas… por lo que le complaci y me propuse leer la mente de la chica… era un hervidero de pensamientos, casi me abrumaban.. intente leer la mente al aldo de la de Jessica pero me frustre… nada… vacio… esto es raro.

Comence a escanear aun mas alla pero ese lugar era vacio, como si nadie estuviera ahí…

Frunci el seño profundamente.

Los chicos se volvieron a verme.

**Todo bien Edward?.- **Alice me miro preocupada

**No puedo leerle la mente…**- ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

**Todos inmediatamente se alarmaron pensando que era un vampiro y ademaces…**

**Es humana**

**Pero como**?

Preguntas parecidas se hacían en sus mentes… frustrado decidi irme a la clase…

Siempre estaba solo, gracias al valioso instinto de superviviencia de los humanos, era uno de mis momentos de paz.

Ademas de hacer enfadar al Señor Banner.

Pensaba en trivialidades cuando me di cuenta de que alguien entro.

**(ok esto es directo o mas bien idea parcial de sol de medianoche)**

En la habiatcion caliente solo había un ventilador… ella paso por ahí, y su olor me impacto.

Ya no me interesaba su aspecto, ni sus ojos de un extraño color chocolate casi negro.

Lo que me interesaba era, su sangre.

Todo estaba rojo, completamente rojo, el monstruo en mi interior rogo de placer, por fin le complacería con sangre, y no cualquiera, la sangre ams dulce y esquisita jamás probada.

Dulce… Fresca… Caliente… bombeando…

Ella se sento cohibida, probablemente a causa de mi aspecto…

Me aleje lo que ams pude y agarre una punta de la mesa, por tanta fuerza la destrui y deje un hueco, destrui la evidencia de inmediato.

Los planes no paraban de pasar por mi cabeza.

Habian alrededor de 20 niños mas y un adulto.

Podria beber la sangre de Bella hasta tres segundos antes de que se den cuenta los demás.

Romperia sus cuellos, por lo que me demoraría 10 segundos si rompo al menos 3 cuellos o 4 por segundo.

Si me pongo a pensr mucho menos.

Peor, aquella magnifica y tibia sangre se enfriaría…

Podria matarlos a todos de la misma manera y dejar a Bella para el final.

Probablemente debido al shock ella no podría gritar o bien lo haría… dispondría de 20 segundos antes de que alguien viniera.

Bloquearia la entrada y la mataria.

Pero mis hermanos sabrían lo que pasa… me la robarían y…

Una brisa fresca provino de la ventana y me dio en la cara. Aire limpio libre de Bella.

Hermanos… Familia… Carlisle…

El rostro compasivo de Carliel que a pesar del horrible asesinato cometido por su prodigio seguiría mirándolo amable.

No podía, no a el, no podía fallarle y echar por tierra todos esos años de autocontrol. Ella no me quitaría lo que es mio. No importa cuan deseable sea. El montruo interior gruño de furia.

Solo dos minutos mas.

No me di cuenta que la estaba mirando, sus facciones… su cuello… sangre…

BASTA!

1 minuto… ya no puedo mas o la matare…

Ella me miraba por el rabillo del ojo… miedo…

Deleite de mi monstruo…

20 segundos…

Todos indiferentes del grave peligro que asechaba… Bella estaba asustada y produjo una pantalla hecha de pelo…

10 segundos…

MALDICION AVANZA YA MALDITO RELOJ!

Su corazón… sangre la deceo AHORA!

5 segundos…

Ella siente el peligro y exala aire…

Aire lleno de su hipnotico olor…

Me paro enfermo y me alrgo corriendo… tomo mi auto… y me voy adonde Carlisle, necesito irme o la matare…

**Bella Pov**

¿Qué acababa de ser eso?

El estaba como iracundo, sintiendo un odio irracional hacia mi persona.

Senti miedo, un miedo irracional rayando en el pánico.

Si seguía mirándome de esa manera quedaría igual que los indios a ver a Chuck Norris.

Maldicion!

¿Cómo podía odiarme tan facilmente?

Me sentí frustrada.

Comence a caminar y sentí a "El Golden Retriever Mike Newton" detrás mio.

Parecia contento por la frialdad de Edward Cullen.

**Le has clavado un lápiz a Cullen o que?**

**No **

**Vaya… estaba muy distinto**.- el pánico me inundo… el no era asi… era por mi causa ¿Por qué?

**No se que mosca le habrá picado**

Esa noche… fue la primera vez… que soñé con Edward Cullen.


	4. De viejas menopausicas, ukeleles y amor

**Ok comienzo por daros las gracias por los review aunque hayan sido poquitos, créanme lo aprecio mucho, estoy un poco colada de ideas y la verdad es que agradecería ayuda DDD: Bloqueos mentales! . en fin pasare por agradecer y una sorepsita atmbien ¬w¬: Un apasionado beso y una consulta candente de Carlisle, unas caricias de muerte y una noche desenfrenada de Emmet, Sentimientos arrazadores y un jacuzzi con rosas de Jasper y la mejor noche de tu vida de Edward… acompañada con música y ejem ya saben ¬w¬ a: valelunitaandedward Creeme también me rei con lo de Emmy , Libezzy Bienvenida! :DD ( y sip también les ha llegado el vicio), ****Itzy Cullen Zachs ya se pondrá mejor. ^^**

**Ademas también va dedicado a las chicas y chicos que me siguen, a mis mejores amigas Alejandra Ormazabal Palma, Daniela Acuña Maturana y al fanclub Robsten Chile, y NSN fan club ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios Pertenecen a la fabulosa Sthephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y los uso para las fans :3**

**Cap 4**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía el ser mas miserable de todo el universo, había abandonado a mi familia por una chiquilla, no… un demonio mandado desde mi propio infierno personal, simplemete por decear su sangre como a nada en el mundo… por mi estúpida debilidad.

Aquí, azotado por el frio aire de Denali podía pensar mas claramente y undirme en mi estupidez.

Le había fallado a mis hermanos, a Carlisle y a Esme, sobretodo a Esme.

¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

Intentar matar a uan docena de niñatos solo por ella…

De pronto la resolución hizo eco en mi ser…

Ella no me quitaría ni me alejaría del lugar en el cual quería estar.

Decidido camine de vuelta a la casa de Eleazar y Carmen.

Kate e Irina estaban platicando cuando me vieron.

**Te encuentras mejor Edward?**

**Si.. gracias Kate**

**Espero que te vaya bien… - **_Tanya se sentirá mal…._

**Lo se Irina… pero le e dejado muy en claro que no deceo nada**

**Lo se.-**dijo bajando la mirada

De pronto como si hubieran llamado al demonio, Tanya apareció.

**EDDYEEEEEEE!- **Se me abalanzo insinuosamente y yo fácilmente la esquive haciendo que se estampase en la nieve

**Tanya te repito que no me gusta que me abraces o me llames Eddye.**- estúpido Emmet con sus sobrenombres

Aunque paresca raro , echaba demenos a los chicos.

**Hay Eddie no seas tan boirde, ven vamos a jugar.- **no era necesario Jasper para decir que era una desquiciada loca, muy por encima de una combinación de perra y coleguiala llena de hormonas en celo

**No gracias Tanya…** sabes que no me intereso en nadie…- De pronto la cara de aquella chica, Bella me apareció como un flash.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella?

Enamorado?

Cierra la boca maldita conciencia, eso es imposible no he cruzado palabra con ella.

Fue a primera vista…

Que te calles!

Asqueado y medio enfadado me fui a despedir de Carmen y Eleazar, no sin antes esquivar las garras de Tanya y despedirme apropiadamente de Kate e Irina.

Llene el auto de gasolina y me large.

No es que necesitara duchas o algo pero de verdad quería aunque no me arriesgaría a ser grabado por la loca, ezquizofrenicamente lujuriosa de Tanya..

Un escalofrio recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Segui manejando con destino a Forks, cuando divise un hotel…

Ducha aca vamos!

Me dirigui a la recepcionista que termino siendo lo que llama Emmet, una vieja menopáusica sin vida exual.

Me recibió con un calido saludo, tal vez demasiado calido…

Pordios una vieja menopáusica esta pensando en cosas horribles.

La vieja esa pensaba que de verdad podriamso tener algo.. que asco.

Preferiria ver a Jasper con una hoja tapándole la flautilla y cantando con un ukelele barbie girl.

ASCO. Asco..

Subi a mi habitación y me di una buena ducha.

Luego de eso decidi ir a cazar algo y seguir con lo mio.

Baje, pague lo usado y le pedi que se quedase con el cambio cuando lei su intensión de darme su numero telefónico.

Llegue a mi auto y me encamine nuevamente a Forks.

Aparque en casa y la pirmera en saludarme y reprenderme fue Esme.

Sip… era hora de afrontar la verdad… Debia de habalar con ella.

**Bella POV**

Pensaba plantarle cara… pero al siguiente dia.. no se presento.

Al igual que toda la semana… no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero… ¿Poruqe me odiaba tan rápidamente?

Sentia una impotencia enrome al igual que desconcierto…

¿Por qué le había temido tanto?

En esa clase de biología había experimentado el mayor miedo… como si mi vida estuviese en peligro…

¿Porque?

Eran solo preguntas sin respuestas.

Enfurruñada decidi ponerme mis audífonos y escuchar música.

_Que cobarde Bella_

Caya conciencia ¬¬.

Inmediatamente la suave música de Debussy me calmo y proseguí con mi dia.

Decidi ir a comprar alimentos para la despensa y planeaba hacer una cena que me amntuviese ocupada por el resto del dia, como modo de darle la bienvenida a la cocina a algo que no fuese huevos y bacon.

Las compras listas y ya me encontraba cocinando papas con pescado frito y salsa de Chile.

Luego de eso me coloque a hacer los deberes y finalmente me recosté.

Edward.. que estaras ocultando.

**Edward POV.**

Me removía inquieto de un lado a otro de mi habitación.

Ni la música, ni el paisaje, ni mi piano me calmaba.

Necesitaba verla.

Dios paresco un sicopata de esos que se remueven el bigote pensando en la pobre virgen que harán suya.

Bella en una cama… DEMONIOS EDWARD CALMATE TE PARECES A EMMET.

Jasper de abajo notro mi frustración y envio una ola de calma.

Al final decidi tomar mi cazadora y mis llaves.

Baje y Alice me intercepto con una botella de aceite hidráulico.

**¿Para que el aceite?**- ok que demonios?

**La vgentana suena mucho…- **me dijo ella con una suave sonrisa

**¿Cómo supiste que…**- que idiota.. su don

**Dah**?...

**Okey me voy, gracias**…

Corri a velocidad vampirica y me subi a su ventan… le eche el aceite y entre.

Su olor me golpeo y nuevamente sentí la quemazón de la garganta.

Controlate!

Se veía adorable durmiendo…

Mas vale que me acostumbre al olor…

Inspire y nuevamente esa oleada…

Necesite mucho tiempo para calmarme.

Entonces ella musito mi nombre tan claramente que crei que estaba despierta.

**Edward…**

Un enternecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Ella sueña conmigo…

Ya no puedo finguir que no existe…


	5. IMPORTANTE NOTA DE LA AUTORA! Amo eso!

**Nota de la autora (DIOS COMO ME GUSTA DECIR ESO! w)**

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Ok bueno les debo decir que no voy a poder hacer las contis muy seguido por la razón de que en mi cole me han robado mi celular (perras ¬¬) y pues mi madre se cabreo con migo y estoy castigada.**

**Ahora estoy a escondidas ^^u bueno eso básicamente os pido disculpas DD: las kiero mucho chicas y lamento no poder u.u**


	6. De Peleas a Verdades Parte I

**GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI,GOMENASAI GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI,(1000 VECES) No tengo palanbras para decir lo arrepentida que estoy D: ONTONI GOMEEN! TT^TT (inner: Urusei BAKA! ¬¬ ya entendieron a que te referías, yo: TT-TT haii) verán como ya deberían de saber por mi nota, osea de la autora (DIOS COMO AMO DECIR AUTORA w) por el hurto de mi celular e estado castigada (es injusto no creen? Ni que anduviera mostrándolo x todos lados, joder ¬¬), Y pues bueno me han levantado el castigo asi que ahora podre actualizar bastante mas rápido, han pasado distintas cosas dentro de mi familia y conmigo msima, mas malas que buenas, por lo que me disculpare si el capitulo no es muuuy interesante aunque les recompensare escribiendo uno muy largo en honor a Zoe Hallow quien alguna vez en un tiempo remoto cuando gozaba de libertad y osadía… (inner: AL PUNTO Y YA! DEJA TUS VAIVENES DE ESCRITORA JODER! Yo: Ò_Ó CIERRA LA BOCA CONCIENCIA!), ok como decía ella me ha pedido un capitulo largo asi que eso hare ^^ espero que les guste este porque ejem será interesante… ¬w¬.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

**pauu cullenn: OMG! Gracias gracias, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y créeme en este lo abrirán y no les gustara lo que verán MUAHAHAHA, aunque creo que a las fangirls sep. ¬w¬**

**valelunitaandedward: Si mueres por solo verlo asi creeme en este estarás bajo tierra, gracias por el review y también por la idea la utilizare gracias! PD: ya lo recupere arigato ^^**

**Isa-21: Me alegra que te gustase gracias!**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: Créeme que te roben el celular aquí es muy común u.u aunque no en el cole ¬¬ (pinches rateras) y lo prometido en deuda e aquí el capi gracias por el review!**

**Itzy Cullen Zachs: lo se DD: y créeme es horrible que te priven de tu libertad, en fin eh aquí el capi gracias por tu review y por seguirme!**

**Ohh lo olvidaba: ya lo recupere (mi celular) Apareció misteriosamente en el baño de las chicas en fin…. Este capi va dedicado a todas las susodichas arriba y a mis queridisisisisismas amigas Alejandra Ormazábal Palma, Daniela Acuña Maturana, Karolina QUERIDA AMIGA DE MI SER LOCKA ESKISOFRENIKA Y TIERNOSA (omitan eso xd), al fan club de NeverShoutNever Chile, Fan club Bowie Chile y Robsten ^^ os amo!**

**Lo prometido es deuda eh aquí el capi!**

**_Cap.5_**

**Edward Pov**

Ok… en estos momentos me sentía peor que un sicopata al asecho, estaba ansioso, no sabia como decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella… aguarden ¿Sentir? MIERDA!

Pase los dedos por el piano de pronto cerre los ojos.

La música fluyo sola y me encontré componiendo una nueva canción, Esme me miraba al pie de las escaleras.

Cuando termine de tocar me di cuenta que una calidez indescriptible me recorrió el pecho.

Jasper estuvo al lado de Esme en un segundo, Esme no necesito el don de Jasper para darse cuenta de lo que yo estaba sientiendo.

**Mi pequeño… mi prodigo… te has enamorado**

**Y si que ha sido rudo el amor eh Edward?-** Jasper hacia una sonrisa de compasión y a la vez tensión, puesto que no era una vampiresa de la que hablábamos… era Bella, Mi Bella, Mi Bella… humana.

Un dolor punzante me recorrió, yo no era digno de ella, era un vampiro, un ser que podría acabar con ella.. era peligroso para ella.

Jasper me mandaba olas de calma.

**Gracias Jasper**.- no se si fue mi aspecto o mis ojos torturados lo que hiciesen que Jasper me sonriera cálidamente

**Cuando quieras**…

Alice estaba al lado de su esposo sonriéndome con efusividad, Emmet simplemente me miro pícaramente y Rosalie… bueno era Rosalie, me mandaba su completo repertorio de boca de marinero (insultos) en cada idioma que sabia.

**Asi que el ****pequeño Eddie****.- **no se molesto en disimular la énfasis.- **se ha enamorado… mmm me pregunto cuando dejaras de reprimirte…**

**!EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN ESE VOCABULARIO EN MI CASA NO!**

Y la matriarca ha hablado!

**Lo siento mama…-**Agacho la cabeza y ocupo cierta palabra que hizo que Esme le mirase como una madre que sabe que no puede enfadarse con su hijo.

**Esta bien Emmet pero la próxima ten mas toque**

Rosalie no aguanto mas y exploto.

**¡ESTAYS TODOS LOCOS Y TU SOBRETODO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!- **me espeto mirándome con sus ojos duros y frios.-** ¿UNA HUMANA? QUE MAS PASARA LUEGO EH? LICANTROPOS?**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esa palabra… licatropos… chuchos…

**Te recuerdo Rosalie que somos uan familia, y la familia siempre esta unida**

**Si claro… familia… sigan jugando a la mama y al papa cuanto tiempo quieran total tenemos la eternidad no?**

Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando a Esme se le escapo un sollozo.

**Lamento no poder haber sido tu madre biológica Rosalie…**- ohh dios su mirada estaba destrozada.- **Pero creo que hemos intentado al menos ser … yo… debo irme…**

Sus pensamientos iban desde la tristeza de saber que no era la madre de ellos y la pena intensa de saber que alguna vez lo fue y perdió esa oportunidad para siempre.

Simplemente explote.

**NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE DEJAR DE PENSAR UN PUTO DIA EN TI MSIMA Y DARTE EL MALDITO TRABAJO DE VER LA DESTRUCCION QUE DEJAS A TU ALREDEDOR? SUPONGO QUE SABES LO QUE LE APSO A ESME NO? TU ELEGUISTE A ESE MALNACIDO Y NUNCA LLEGASTE A SER MADRE POR LO QUE NO SABES SU DOLOR, PERO ELLA LO FUE Y ESO LE FUE ARREBATADO, TIENES ACASO LA MINIMA CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE ES CREER POR UN SEGUNDO QUE LO ES Y QUE TU MALDITA ESTUPIDA LE QUITES ESA FELICIDAD OTRA VEZ?**

Rosalie solo abria la boca y la cerraba en shock, nunca en todos los años en que nos conocíamos le había gritado.

Alice estaba nerviosa y aun mas Jasper.

Emmet tenia los brazos crispados ya que, por protección quizás no le gustaba que le gritasen a su esposa, pero el sabia que era verdad y que sus esposa debía de abrir los ojos de uan buena vez.

Carlisle era el mas pasivo y calmado aunque tenia una mueca de tensión y pena convinadas.

Tension por que en estos instantes lo sabia y lo olia, tenían miedo… miedo de mi.

Y pena, poruqe Esme estaba triste y su familia nuevamente se peleaba.

Rosalie se hecho en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar y Emmet la abrazo para consolarla.

Alice fue en compañía de Jasper a calmar a Esme.

**Hablaremos de esto mas tarde, cuando estén todos calmados… Edward vete a dar una vuelta y Rosalie será mejor que te disculpes luego.**

Dicho esto subió en busca de Esme, quien seguia llorando en la habitación de los dos.

Sali repentinamente asqueado de la casa y corri, corri lo ms fuerte que pude.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, y sabia quien podía calmarme ahora… Bella…

**Esme Pov**

Luego de las palabras de Rosalie mi corazón se quebró.

Siempre lo supe, era una carga para ellos etner que soportar a una persona como yo… nunca podría ser su madre.

Nunca podría volver a tener lo que se me había arrebatado… Mi bebe mi pequeña cosita.

Rompi en llanto nada mas cerrar la puerta.

Rosalie.. lo lamento tanto… no era ki intención ser una carga…

_Algo que nunca debió de haber existido._

Nunca sere madre, porque madre se es una sola vez y yo ya lo fui… nunca podre volver al apsado…

Nunca podre concebir otra vez, por mucho que ame a Carlisle nunca podre cambiar porque soy solo otro ser inmortal mas.

Dios mio… ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Los sollozos no sesaban y me sentía mal, pobre Jasper debe de ser mucha carga emocional.

Como si lo hubiese envocado el estaba allí junto con Alice, mis dos hij- no… los dos vaampiros de esta familia.

Alice al parecer vio mi futuro, había tomado la decisión de dejar de actuar como madre cuando sentí sus calidos brazos abrazarme fuerte.

**No importa que diga esa tonta de Rosalie… tu siempre seras mi mama…**

Esas palabras me enternecieron en lo mas profundo (**MI DIOS ESTO DA PARA UN ONESHOT O_O) **Yo era una madre para ellos, si no podía ser de Rosalie lo seria de aquellos chicos que me miraban con cariño.

**No seas tonta Esme, Rosalie solo lo dijo por que estaba cabreada… ella realmente te considera como una madre y yo también.- **Dicho esto me abrazo cálidamente también.

Mis niños…. Los quiero tanto…

**Ehh, Ehh que estas mas joven que yo y seguramente mas guapo, deja de cortejar esposas ajenas.**

Una sonora risa me recorrió, Mi Carlisle, siempre estaba ahí…

A los segundo recibi un abrazo fuerte y seguro.

Aquel oso gigante que tenia por hijo.

_**Mamma mia… (**_**en italiano madre mia)**

Le sonreí y le agradeci el gesto…

Mire a la puerta y estaba una Rosalie visiblemente destrozada.

**Yo… lo lamento… mama…**

Y sonreí de dicha al tener una familia asi, dispareja y bastante extraña… pero una familia que no cambiaria por nada.

Los brazos de Rosalie y sus sollozos fueron recibidos y el perdón salió de mis labios… ¿Cómo podía enojarme con mi hija?

**Edward POV**

Supepor la llamada de Alice que tenia dos horas para llegar a casa y un resumen de lo que paso, al parecer la rubia se merecía sus gritos de vez en cuando.

Al ver el suave rostro de mi angel me calme bastante, por no ecir mucho, puesto que ya no apretaba mi puente de nariz.

Se veía tan dulce y tan inocente al peligro.

Mi Bella…

Cuanto te quiero… y cuan cobarde y peligroso soy para ti a la vez… si tan solo fuese humano…

Se removió inquieta y se intento destapar.

Me hacerque a ella y observe que empezaba a tener fiebre, Mi angel se enfermaría.

Reuni todo el autocontrol posible y me recosté a su lado.

Ella como acercándose a un vaso repleto de agua en mediodel desierto se apego ami.

Mis instintos tanto de cazador como de hombre se activaron.

Su olor me embriagaba y por no decir su pierna que estaba peligrosamente cerca de cierta parte también me estaba volviendo loco.

Su respiración golpeaba mi cuello y me sentí como un sicopata nuevamente.

El hombre que era victima de los ams pecaminosos deseos rugio de placer.

_Peligrosamente cerca…._

Dios, solo era un hombre.. .

CALLA CONCIENCIA.. Y QUE CLASE DE ESCUSAS SON ESAS!

Escusas? O al parecer también quieres…

QUE TE CALLES.

Por dios acaso no te hace ilusión probar su cuerpo…

NOOO CALLA!

No pude evitar las imágenes indecorosas pasar por mi mente, me estaba volviendo un pervertido…

Ella era un tesoro, era una flor delicada…. Como me había enseñado mi madre… Elizabeth y mi madre… Esme…

Debe de sentirse horrible…

Su rostro me despejo de cuquier pensamiento y me di cuenta de donde estaba.

Me aleje cuidadosamente leugo de comprobar que su temperatura estaba bien.

Duerme bien… Mi angel.

Sali por la ventana intentando sacudir aquellas imágenes y apenas toque con el pie la ultima línea de arboles que colindaban con mi casa Alice me encaro.

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN TIENES IDEA DE LOQ EU ME HAS HECHO PASAR? LO ULTIMO QUE VI ERA COMO CONVENCIAS A ESA CHICA DE COMPLACER TUS BAJOS DESEOS!**

Bella y yo?... convencer? Bajos deceos.. ella… de haber sido humano me había sonrojado.

Bella y yo juntos en una cama…

**La lujuria llega hasta aquí Edward…**

**Callate Jasper… si quieres conservar tu medalla de Cow boy**

**CONFEDERADO JODER! CON-FE-DE-RA-DO!**

**EDWARD CASI PIERDE SU YA MUY LARGA VIRGUINIDAD?**

**CALLATE EMMET!**

Emmet sonreía burlonamente lo único que necesitaba era mas ordas de **"**_**reprimido… palo laceo y muchas cosas mas"**_

Resople y fui en busca de Esme.

Estaba sentada junto con Rosalie en una pose muymaternal.

Rosalie al verme me miro y pude ver en sus ojos la disculpa.

**Yo… lo lamento Edward no quería…**

**Lo se… esta bien**

**Gracias hijo…**

Como dio esa simple frase me quede mirando a Esme y no resisti el impulso de abrazarla como un niño a su madre.

**Ok ya esta bata de seducir a las esposas ajenas.- **Carlisle sentía celos y eso solo me hizo reir.

Emmet sonrio maléficamente y agaro a Esme de la cintura y la abrazo…

**¿Estas segura que no deceas a alguien mas activo y mas joven?**

Era poco decir que todos estaban en shock hasta que Esme lo miro y le dijo.

**No gracias Emmet, Carlisle es lo suficiente mente ****Activo ****y por supuesto con mucha mas experiencia no es asi cariño?**

Ok… Esme hablando de sexo con Emmet y Carlisle… humillo a Emmet diciendo que nuetsro padre es mejor…

Todos nos miramos y nos largamos a reir, claro todos menos Emmet que enfurruñado y humillado se fue a alaistar para la escuela.

Oh el instituto MALDCIION NO HE ABIERTO EL FACEBOOK!

Al parecer todos estaban mas o menos asi.

Alice se encargo de en un tiempo record ponernos los conjuntos "Certificados por Alice Cullen" en nuetras camas.

Sep al parecer este iba a ser un arduo dia.


	7. De Peleas a Verdades Parte II

**GOMENASAI! TT^TT han pasado distintas cosas en mi vida, además de que en Chile son Fiestas Patrias y no e tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, en fin me estoy quedando sin ideas y agradecería que me dieran Ideas en sus reviews Please! TT^TT.**

**No tengo demaciados animos ahora puesto que tengo sueño asi que le dedicare este capi a:**

**Itzy Cullen Zachs: Eddie seguirá diciéndole a Jasper asi y barajo la idea de una venganza Cullen :3 Claro esto también en Facebook Of course.**

**Valelunitanadedward: Edward hara aparecer su lado macho dentro de poco**

**Iga Emo – 12L: Bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado lamento decir que me demorare un poco mas :c pero prometo risas y awws! :3 **

**Laubellacullen94: OMG seguidora nueva! :D estoy muy feliz… !BIENVENIDA! bueno lo del titulo se asemeja a los retos de Facebook y créanme ya verán luego :3 y sip también habrá conversaciones Edward Bella aunque no creen qu** **e es mejor en persona? *-* **

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: Ya llegare a esa parte de Facebook de hecho va en estos capis disfrutadlo! **

**Tambien se lo dedico a mis mejores amigas Alejandra Ormazabal (arriba el corazón! 3!), Danilea Acuña Maturana (Fuerza, creeme se lo que se siente) y al fan club NSN Chile y Juntas NSN y a mi keridisima amiga lokilla Karolina! **

**Los personajes no son mios son de la gran Stephenie Meyer ^^ yo solo hago de sus vidas miserables.**

**Edward: y vaya que lo hace**

**Jasper: Ni siquiera nos paga**

**Emmet: Mi Rose se puso Triste**

**Carlisle: ¬¬ Hiciste que esme llorara **

**Yo: ò_ó Edward como no cierres la boca hago que Bella se quede con Jacob y que solo te quiera como amigo y tendras que verla todos los días ser feliz sin ti! ., Jasper sois lo suficientemente millonarios, la verdad de verían pagarme a mi ¬¬, Emmet Rosalie se lo merecía, Carlisle lo lamento pero se me ocurrió ya tendrán su paga luego,**

**Jasper: Dinero?**

**Yo: No algo mejor que eso… algo que empieza con S y termina con…**

**Edward: ES HUMANA!**

**Yo: Y para ti esta buena asi que caya**

**Emmet: reprimido cof cof**

**Carlisle: Emmet…. **

**Emmet: ok…**

**Yo: Ya háganlo! .**

**Chicos Cullen: Espero que disfrutéis el capi!**

**Edward: Una canción de piano para ustedes!**

**Jasper: Amor en el aire y un gran abrazo para ustedes!**

**Emmet: Una tarde llena de risas para ustedes!**

**Carlisle: hay que ver que críos son… *se coloca una bata sexy y se sienta con una copa de vino* Una noche inolvidable para ustedes *voz sumamente sexy***

**Edward, Jasper y Emmet: Nos han humillado! O_O Y NUESTRO VIEJO PADRE!**

**Carlisle: No soy viejo y se los demostrare a las fans que lean y pongan review! *guiña ojo sexymente***

**Yo: Ok al capi se ha dicho!**

**ACLARACION: Esta es la segunda parte del capi anterior ^^**

**_Cap 2_**

**Edward POV **

Todos nos subimos al volvo en un segundo, yo ya estaba conduciendo por la carretera.

La quietud y paz se acabo con Emmet.

**¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Abrimos el Facebook?**- Me imagina el suplicio en su voz?

**Emmet tu diste esa idea…**- Por fin alguien con razón, Jazzy al rescate!

**Lo sé, recuerdan la última vez que hable por Facebook**?- ocurrió un asentimiento general

**Bueno, resulta que ese tío es gay**

Tratamos, juro que tratamos pero no pudimos aguantar la risotada general que sacudió al volvo.

Alice estaría llorando de la risa si pudiera y una situación general ocurría en todo el auto.

**Gracias queridos hermanitos ¬¬.- **EMMET SE ENFADO! DIOS MIO! VA A LLOVER!

Me calme luego de unos segundos y seguimos conversando.

**Osito tiene razón… que haremos?**

**Bueno podríamos entrar por los móviles.- Alice saco su móvil**

**Sep. pero sería mejor en una computadora.- Emmet había pasado de su nube negra y ya estaba tan radiante como siempre.**

**A propósito tienes a la nueva en Facebook?- Jasper me miraba burlonamente.**

**No…- cierto no tenía a Bella, pero si a la odiosa de Stanley… le pediría el Facebook, aunque… maldición… es peligroso pero ya, no tengo mas fuerzas para alejarme de ella.**

Aparque rápidamente y estaba sentado mirando como Bella observaba sus llantas y no era necesario Jasper para decir que estaba con un nudo en la garganta y anonadada.

De pronto Alice me alerto.

"_**EDWARD! SACA A BELLA DE ALLI AHORA MISMO!"**_

¿A Bella porque?

El sonido de unas llantas entrando mal en el hielo me alerto.

Sus pozos chocolate mirándome y luego el pánico y terror…

Sabia que si su sangre se derramaba todos sabrían que eran Los Cullen…

¡A QUIEN CARAJOS ENGAÑO NO LA PUEDO DEJAR MORIR!

No supe lo que hice hasta que la camioneta era alejada por un golpe de mi mano y sentí la calidez de ella contra mi… su calidez…

Algo cálido se extendió en mi pecho y Jasper me miro extrañado…

No quería dejarla nunca, me importaba una mierda que los demás estén en medio de un accidente de coches, cuando ella me miro éramos solo nosotros dos…

**Me explicaras que paso?**

**Si**

**Lo prometes?**

**Si…**- como defraudar a ese ángel… un momento MALDICION!

Pero claro no tarde en reparar lo que había hecho y me fui de inmediato.

Toda la gente gritaba a Bella y a los demás en completo pánico, pobre Jazzy.

Me reuni con mis hermanos y escuche a Rosalie gritarme obscenidades por su cabeza y a los demás tensos.

No tardaron en llegar las ambulancias y me fui en una de ellas al hospital, no me quedaría tranquilo hasta que un doctor competente, claro está mi padre, revisara a Bella.

Solo basto que murmurase para que el me asintiera en su cabeza.

Bella estaba hecha una furia conmigo, bastaba verla lanzando dagas con sus hermosos ojos aunque aun lanzado dagas, se veía hermosa.

Carlisle dijo que no tenía nada y le dio Tylenol para el dolor.

Bella me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, maldición que le inventare.

Nos reunimos en pasillo y yo estaba bastante tenso, había bastado poco tiempo para darme cuenta que era muy perceptiva… ¿Y si sabía lo que yo era? ¿Se alejaría de mi?

**¿Qué quieres?-** Esme estaría gritándome que tuviera más toque, no pude evitar el tono rudo de mi voz.

**Me debes una explicación**.- me recordó

**Te salve la vida no te debo nada**- mierda Mierda, MIERDA

**Me lo prometiste**

**Bella te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estas confundida**.- Vale se cabreara conmigo por tratarla de loca, mejor eso que se aleje para siempre porque soy un monstruo…

**No me pasa nada en la cabeza.- Sip, se ha enfadado.**

**¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella?- mi mirada de desafío al parecer la descoloco un poco… vamos malditos instintos humanos ¿Dónde carajos están ahora?**

Quiero la verdad…- No puedo… por más que lo pidas… nos destruirías a ambos

¿Qué crees que paso?- un toque de nerviosismo paso aunque lo camufle bien

Lo único que se es que… - la furia y el desconcierto pasaban por su cara como un rayo.-Es que no estabas cerca de mí en lo absoluto y Tyler tampoco te vio, así que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarme, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego las sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas.

Maldita percepción… ¿Cómo una humana normal puede percibir tanto aun con la adrenalina a mil y a punto de ser arrollada? ¿Qué HAGO CARAJO?

¿Crees que aparte a pulso una furgoneta? – Me odio, hacerle ver que está loca, aun cuando se que es la maldita verdad. Ella asintió con la cabeza

Nadie te va a creer ya lo sabes

No se lo voy a decir a nadie.- me miro diciendo cada frase despacio, con aquellos labios… ¡JODER ESTOY ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA APRED Y YO PENSANDO EN BESARLA! ¡MALDICION!

Entonces ¿Qué importa?- ¿Es que no podía olvidarlo y ya?

Me importa a mí, no me gusta mentir por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.- si supieras…

¿Es que no puedes agradecérmelo y punto?- Mierda estoy jodido más que jodido condenado…

Gracias.- sus ojos echaban chispas

No lo dejaras correr… ¿Verdad?

No…

En tal caso, espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Me debía de ir antes de que consiga entrever algo más. Sin embargo su última pregunta me descoloco.

¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?

Sabia los motivos, pero no el porqué en concreto…

No lo se

Y me fui de allí, dejando a una Bella Furiosa y desconcertada.

**Bella POV.**

¡Maldito Cullen! AIGHHH ¡Estúpido propietario de un flamante volvo!

Asqueada volví a casa, huraña y sin ganas de hablar con nadie entre a mi habitación pero claro!, como el idiota de Charlie, ok es mi padre y no debo de desquitarme… llamo a mama y estaba histérica.

Le asegure durante media hora que estaba bien.

Para colmo me dolía la cabeza y seguramente Elisa estaría que llama a su agencia de doctores y espías.

No tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero tenia demasiadas notificaciones y estupideces en Facebook, acepte solicitudes hasta que repare en unas cuantas.

"_**Alice Cullen" "Jasper Hale" "Rosalie Hale" "Emmet Cullen" **_y el ultimo hizo que me atragantara… _**"Edward Cullen"**_

Edward, el Facebook, maldición…

Elisa y yo platicamos y la calme, al igual que a mama.

Estaba a punto de desconectarme cuando una ventana se abre.

"_**Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen"**_


	8. Agradecimientos!

**GOMENASAIII! TT^TT Se que no tengo palabras para pedirles perdón, a ustedes… todos mis lectores que me están siguiendo en estos momentos… lo lamento tanto, pero… es que aparte de que la inspiración se halla ido a la china… he atravesado por una depresión bastante mala… cosas personales… etc, etc… asi que… no me queda nada mas que agradecerles a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, y alos nuevos que han llegado también… a aquellos que me han agregado a sus favoritos… y han seguido mi historia… (Hee Heee que no la cortare ^^) les digo que podrais seguir disfrutando de Retos de Facebook al Estilo Cullen… y pues bueno… en el capi de hoy… le hare honor al nombre… Anhtes que nada a agradecer a cada uno que me dejo un review… no pondré a los que me agregaron a favoritos pero saben que también los quiero :3 Por cierto necesito ayuda de parte de ustedes… denme ideas y ayúdenme a mejorar esto (es mi primer fic u.u y la verdad que ya perdi un poco el hilo ^^u) Okey procedo:**

**Crepusy : **Muchas Gracias! Eres bienvenida! La verdad es que creía que me quedaría sin nin gun lector u.u pero muchas gracias!

**Lety098 : **Claro! Awui tienes la ansiada Conti!

**DiaNnyzZ : **No problema ^^ debajo de esto les pondré por fin alguna distinción… u.u lo lamento pero con la emoción de escribir me olvido de corregir la letra ñ_ñ

**Robmy : **No has llegado tarde esto recién comienza ò.ó/

**Debo Cullen Pattinson : **Mmmm tener a Felix y Demetri conmigo además de James Mmmmm Tentador creo que no seguire escribiendo XDDD Broma! Aunque mándamelos igual :p

**alessaCullen2314 : **Muahaha veras es que me dan los ataques malignos y me encanta el suspense! Pero creo que esta vez me fui muy al extremo… en fin estos últimos días estoy terminando las pruebas globales y todo… saben? Me encataria estar en paro ahora Quimica y Matematica X.X

**Itzy Cullen Zachs : **Gracias por seguir siguiéndome u.u se que me e comportado mal lo lamento ;A; en fin la venganza se viene luego… aunque primero a ponerle romanticismo!

**Iga Emo – 12L: **Bueno… será porque es del siglo pasado nuestro vampiro? Jajajaja! ^^ Gracias por el review c:

**michi – fanpirepattz : **Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bienvenida! w

**Dani Hale de Cullen : **Pues a eso vamos ^^ Bienvenida Gracias por el review!

**Laubellacullen94 : **Seee aveces por Facebook se dice mucho… bueno ahora sabran las razones del porque…y bueno una que otra cosilla por allí ^^

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen:** Hahaha! Bueno… es que la verdad estos capis… son para que entiendan mas o menos de que va… pero eso de Retos de Facebook… tendrá bastante comedia… ya verán porque ;)

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:

**Laubellacullen94:** Sip creo que me fui de contexto un poco pero no se preocupen que esto es como un "prefacio" bastante extenso XDDD pero… la verdad es que los retos comenzaran cuando Bella tenga mas participación con los Cullen… esperen porfis ;A;

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** Gracias! Sep la verdad es que este capi me inspiro en una frase de Esme y pues quería darle su lado maternal también ^^

Okey nunca faltaran mis queridas Amigas…

Alejandra Ormazabal Palma… eres una personita muy fuerte pase lo que pase estare allí contigo… y si debo ser tu paño de lagrimas lo sere… Fuerza… todo pasa por algo recuérdalo…

Daniela Acuña Maturana.. Sabes? Este año he conocido gente hermosa… y entre esas estas tu… gracias por ser mi amiga te quiero mcuho…

Agustina Navarro (Boo Paz) Te re amo nena… como dices tu con ese asento argentino… gracias por estar allí cuando mas lo necesite… sufrir mi dolor y todo lo demás… Se te re ama también w

**Los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer… yo solo hago sus vidas miserables y los hago posar fotos sexys para als fans w**

**Emmet: Quien dijo que eso es un problema?**

**Jasper: Estas loco Emmet!**

**Edward: ES UN ADICTO AL SEXO!**

**Emmet: Por lo menos no soy reprimido…**

**Carlisle: Paz hermanos…**

**Los Chicos Cullen: O_O CARLISLE SE COMIO A ARO!**

**Esme: Niños!**

**Los chicos: lo siento mama…**

**Yo: ¬¬ Apresurense Ya! **

**Los Cullen: Okey ¬¬**

**Edward: Una hermosa canción para las lectoras…**

**Emmet: Un abrazo gigante y algún mordisquito también ;)**

**Jasper: Sensaciones inolvidables para todas ustedes…**

**Carlisle: Ya saben chicas… podemos jugar a los doctores… *dice poniendo una sonrisa sexy***

**Esme: ¬¬ Estas seguro querido?**

**Carlisle: ^^u claro que no si es una broma!**

**Los chicos Cullen: Seee Claro!**

**Esme: Ò.Ó NADA POR UN AÑO!**

**Carlisle: Traidores! Esme no cariño espera! *se va corriendo donde Esme***

**Yo: okey… -w- que empieze el capi!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**POV= punto de observación… es quien narra en esos momentos…**

**En negrita… - Dialogos**

En normal XDD – Pensamientos

Emmm bueno eso! Comenzamos!

En otro capi porque… la verdad están son tres hojas de Word XDDD


	9. Charlas por Facebook Estilo Cullen

**Charla por Facebook… y otra cosa mas…**

**Bella POV**

Ohh Mierda… Mierda… Mierda!... MIERDA!

Edward Cullen, me estaba hablando por Facebook… el… el me agrego… y todo pero.. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me habla ahora? Fue demasiado cortante en nuestra charla y la verdad bastante sospechoso también… ¿Estaba Loca? ¿O realmente el tenia una súper fuerza sobre humana?

¿Y si el fuera un superhéroe?

Tome aire profundamente… y escribí:

_**Hola Edward…(olvide mencionar que estos negrita y cursiva son diálogos de Facebook xD)**_

_**Bella, Se que estas bastante enojada y lo lamento, pero es mejor que no seamos amigos confía en mi…**_

El no quiere mi amistad… desea que confié en el aun cuando esconde la verdad… el no quiere ser mi amigo… se dio cuenta de que parecía una loca obsesionada y quiere alejarme…

_**¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? Eres tu el que esconde la verdad**_

_**Bella… no sabes lo que dices… es mejor si no lo sabes…**_

¿Qué no sepa qué? Maldición este tipo esta loco…

_**No es nada del otro mundo pedir una explicación… aun mas cuando tengo que mentir por ti…**_

_**Bella… ¿quieres la verdad? Pues bien… tuve un ataque de adrenalina…**_

¡¿Qué TUVO QUE? Un momento…e sto es demasiado sospechoso…

_**No te creo… apartaste a pulso una furgoneta estabas a cuatro coches de distancia Edward… Si fue un ataque de adrenalina… ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?**_

_**Si no me crees Googlealo Bella… (Dios… no pude aguantarme esto es parte de la película XD)**_

_**Okey… cuando quieras decirme la verdad hablaremos no estoy de juegos… Adiós..**_

Y cerré sesión… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sabia perfectamente que los ataques de adrenalina hacen ese tipo de efectos pero… No podía aceptar la realidad… es que… Se que hay algo extraño en Edward… algo muy extraño…

Para evitar pensar de mas, coloque el estéreo en una radio local bastante buena… al parecer colocaban una banda muy conocida… **Paramore… **No sabia porque pero luego de escuchar su canción una frase se me quedo grabada.

"_**La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y esta colgando de tu lengua**_

_**Empezando a hervir en mi sangre pero tu crees que no puedo ver**_

_**la clase de hombre que eres , si es que en realidad eres un hombre.**_

_**Bueno , encontrare la forma de saber eso por mi misma."**_

Seria bastante difícil saber lo que era Edward Cullen… para cuando lo descubriera… ¿Me gustaría saber la verdad? ¿O preferiría vivir en la inconsciencia?

**Edward Pov**

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente cabezota? ¿Es que no podía conformarse con la verdad bonita y nada más?

Y lo peor es que mi Ángel ahora no quiere hablarme… ¿Cómo voy a poder decirle la verdad? No, nunca podría, eso sería traición a mi familia…

De pronto recordé el reto… hacer un sing… ¿Mi ángel me hablaría de nuevo?

Ahhh joder… ya que… realizaría el reto… pero… ¿Y las consecuencias?

¿Debería de decirle a Alice?

**-No te preocupes hermanito.- **dijo tocándome el hombro.- **Debes de hacerlo… después de todo es solo internet…**

Mierda ese tono me asusto… Ahhh a la mierda lo hare de todos modos!

Decidí darme una ducha antes, no porque lo necesitase… pero necesitaba despejarme.. y el calor del agua… me recuerda al calor de mi Ángel…

Escuche unos cuantos zumbidos y cuando Salí con toalla puesta… había un conjunto de ropa puesto encima de la cama… y un bolígrafo con una tarjeta para ser escrita…

-**¿Alice es que debes de pensar en todo?**

Su voz me llego desde el piso de abajo

**- Soy síquica hermanito… debo de ser precavida… hablando de eso… pondré mi numero en Facebook… ya van 30 personas… suerte que el reto no incluye contestar las llamadas…**

**-¿Desviador de llamadas?**

**- Sip… **

**-Suertuda…**

Me coloque el conjunto que Alice me exigió… o más bien me obligo… es extraño puesto que jamás lo había visto en el armario… se trataba de un jeans desgastado de variaciones de tonos verdes y cafés… una polera manga tres cuartos café y una camisa a cuadros con las mismas variaciones… además de unas converse cafés… al parecer… mucho más normal que otros conjuntos…

Tome el bolígrafo con la tarjeta y escribí en ella…

"Bella"

Intente que mi letra saliera… algo menos refinada… pero las costumbres de la época y el hecho de haber estado pensando en ella mientras escribía me lo hicieron imposible… por ultimo observe la tarjeta y Alice me tomo la foto… quedo bastante bien, la subimos y espere…

A los cinco minutos tenía 11 comentarios…

_**Jessica Lady Stanley.- Vaya… al parecer nuestra Bella fue la elegida… tu foto quedo bastante bien Edward… te ves muy guapo.**_

_**Ángela Weber.- Quedo genial Edward Me gusta**_

_**Mike Newton.- Vaya Cullen… así que Bella…**_

_**Lauren Millori (creo que así se llama XD).- Porque Bella?**_

_**Alice Cullen.- Quedo genial Edward… El conjunto sobre todo ^^**_

_**Mike Newton.- Cullen así que tu hermana te viste?**_

_**Rosalie Hale.- Así es rubio de botee… ropa de diseñador acaso la conoces?**_

_**Emmet Cullen.- Rosalie… Bonita…**_

_**Ángela Weber.- No peleen por favor…**_

_**Lauren Millori.- Aish ya salió la plasta de Ángela…**_

_**Jessica Lady Stanley.- Humph pues a mi parecer… Bella no es lo suficiente buena…**_

Y allí explote…

_**Edward Cullen.- Porque simplemente es verdadera y es ella misma… no es una mujer falsa, mentirosa y rencorosa como algunas… **_

Lo último que supe de Facebook es que Jasper se saco la foto disfrazado de cow boy, Rosalie subió la foto en bikini y Emmet… bueno fue Emmet… Mi ángel no se conecto.

Luego de colocar el comentarioen Facebook sentí un Empujón de Rosalie

-¡**ERES IDIOTA O QUE!**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Si claro que ocurre…**

-**No jodas Rosalie..**

**-Pues no me jodas tu Cullen, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo enamorándote de una humana?**

**-¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA RUBIA DE BOTE!**

**-¡PUES NO PONGAS EN PELIGRO MI VIDA GRAN ZOPENCO! **– y allí me ataco…

No quería golpear a Rosalie, pero ella simplemente venia con todas las ganas de matarme por lo que debí de retenerla… en los forcejeos… Pasamos a llevar el estante… y de allí callo el recuadro de Jasper…

Maldición la maldita medalla se había caído…

La medalla de el confederado Jasper Withlock se callo… joder… estamos jodidamente muerte mas que muertes estamos sufriendo ya la ponzoña otra vez…

Los dos observamos a Jasper quien se quedo helado…

Se acerco a la medalla… la observo minuciosamente… y luego la volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Esa sonrisa me daba miedo, demasiado… mas que eso pánico y terror…

Es como esa tranquilidad que pasa a la Ira…

Sin embargo la ira nunca llego… y Rosalie y yo comprendimos algo…

**Habra una venganza Cullen.**


	10. Cosas Sospechosas de los Cullen

**Oki! Aquí la conti! La verdad es que me ha costado ver como seguirá esto del fic… en fin la inspiración toco a mi puerta luego de leer mi oneshot favorito de twiligth se llama A palm of a tiny hand, la verdad es que es hermoso se los recomiendo. Comenzare dando las gracias a cada persona que me sigue y que me apoya desde muuuy lejos *-* procederé a responder reviews.**

**'Lamb: Me alegro que te haya gustado! La verdad gracias por esperar con paciencia ^^u la verdad estoy teniendo dificultades!**

**Debo Cullen Pattinson: NOOOO! Si haces eso hago que tanya aparezca en el fic o.ó/ aunque igual planeo meterla más Muahahahaha**

**Laubellacullen94: Pues eso será más adelante ^^ primero incluiré mas a bella con los cullen ya tu saes :B Xdd**

**alessaCulen2314: XDDD Gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad lo aprecio mucho, y pues si la verdad es que me fue muy bien otra cosa… esto... ehmm no se cual de todas eres! DD: mande una solicitud a una y pues a la otra me dio miedito: S así que pues eso ^^**

**Invierno Vulturi: Woow LA VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^ me alegro que te guste como escribo pues aquí hay conti ^^^**

**Lety098: xDDDD sii yo también amo esa parte le sale tan genial gracias por el review **

**Iga Emo – 12L: Gracias por tu review y por seguirme también ^^ Aca la conti!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo los hago pasar por estupideces y hago de sus vidas miserables.**

**Todos los Cullen hombres: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

***Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet vestidos sexymente dicen***

"**Esperamos que disfruten el capitulo… gracias por leer***

**Bella POV**

Estaba más que enojada, estaba enfadada, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese Cullen? AGHHH! En cierta parte, sabía bien que los ataques de adrenalina podrían hacer esto y mucho mas pero, ¿Qué hay con el continuo rechazo de los alumnos del instituto de Forks? Además de todas esas cosas raras…

Decidida a investigar tome lápiz y papel y comencé a escribir titulándola "**Cosas sospechosas de los Cullen"**

**1º. El cambio de color en los ojos.**

Apenas escribí esto, recordé la segunda clase que tuve con Edward, la clase en la cual me hablo por primera vez.

_**Flash Back **_ **(Chicos, esto significa que bella esta recordando algo esto será en cursiva y en negrita, planeo decirles cuando empieza y termina ^^ esto no va en la lista de cosas sospechosas de los Cullen)**

_**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. SI me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**_

_**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y mire de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alce levemente la cabeza.**_

_**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmet tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de una escena de una película, y los demás no.**_

_**Pero, aparte de la alegría de los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudie a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio sin apartar la vista del.**_

_**-Bella, ¿A quién miras?- interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**_

_**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**_

_**Estaba casi segura que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran bastante menos hostiles que la última vez, además tenían ese mismo punto de curiosidad y expectación insatisfecha.**_

_**Caminamos hacia el aula de Biología y me senté en el sitio de siempre, comencé a dibujar despreocupadamente unos garabatos en la tapa del cuaderno. Entonces escuche una silla moverse y una voz tranquila y musical hablarme. **_**(CHICAS GRITEN!)**

_**-Hola**_

_**Levante la vista sorprendida de que me hablase. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitiera la mesa. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, y aun así, parecía que hubiese filmado un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable, sin embargo los ojos aun mostraba recelo.**_

_**-Me llamo Edward Cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- tartamudee**_

_**-Creo que no es difícil no saberlo, el pueblo entero te esperaba…**_

_**-Me refiero a que me llamaste Bella…**_

_**-¿Prefieres Isabella?**_

_**-No, la verdad es que me gusta Bella**_

_**Comenzamos a hacer un trabajo sobre identificar las fases de la mitosis en una raíz de cebolla, clase que ya había estudiado antes, al parecer estaba en un curso más avanzado.**_

_**Luego de lucirme un poquito, puesto que ya había hecho esta clase, de cohibirme al observar su caligrafía clara y elegante, pude captar la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**_

_**-¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas?**_

_**-No- me dijo esto perplejo por mi extraña pregunta**_

_**-Vaya, te veo los ojos distintos.**_

_**Fin flash Back**_

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miro colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el cabello cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color distinto eran de un ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. También podía observar que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus ojos variaban del ocre dorado al negro y viceversa.

Sip, Cullen era raro. **(Esto no es parte de los recuerdos y tampoco está escrito en la lista, es solo pensamiento de Bella)**

**2º. La súper fuerza**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Escuche una maldición a mi lado, y dos manos blancas se extendieron, deteniendo la furgoneta, de forma providencial, las manos cabían perfectamente en las abolladuras de esta misma…**_

_**Fin flash Back**_

_**3º.**_** La velocidad.**__

_**Flash Back**_

_**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo, varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. Entre ellas, Edward Cullen estaba a cuatro coches de distancia observándome con cara de espanto…**_

_**El no estaba a mi lado como me había dicho en el hospital.**_

Sabía perfectamente que él no estaba siendo sincero conmigo, además de la extraña forma en que evito el tema… ciertamente es algo en lo que pensar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**4º. Belleza Inhumana**

Sabía perfectamente que el maquillaje hacia milagros, puesto que lo había visto en varias personas, aunque no estoy segura de que este hecho se me apegue a mí, sabía que los Cullen no se maquillaban, puesto que los había visto empapados, a menos que el maquillaje fuse contra el agua, aun así, se verían más o menos demacrados, ellos poseían belleza natural.

**5º. Su forma de expresarse**

Hablaban de una manera, casi como del siglo pasado, les daba un aire mágico y bastante grácil, además de atractivo. Esto también se aplicaba a sus nombres anticuados, pero puede ser que sus familias fuesen tradicionales.

**6º. El rechazo**

Todos, absolutamente todos sentían un rechazo, y a la vez una atracción que superase el atractivo, al parecer ellos despedían ese tipo de extraño magnetismo…

Luego de acabar la lista lo deje en mi escritorio, cogí mi neceser y me fui a dar una ducha para luego irme a dormir.

**Esa fue la primera vez Que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

**Edward POV**

Mi ángel, no quería hablarme, aun así no podía dejar de mirarla dormir, baje rápidamente de mi habitación y Salí a gran velocidad de la casa, no sin antes escuchar un Suerte Edward de parte de Esme.

Los arboles pasaban rápidamente al lado mío, hace tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de libertad al sentir que el aire cruzaba mi cara.

Me entusiasme y corrí mas rápido por los arboles, entonces, divise la casa de mi ángel… era increíble que hasta aquí se podía apreciar el dulce olor que de ella emanaba.

Escale hasta su ventana y entre.

Ella estaba acostada, su cabello aun estaba húmedo, por lo que debía de haberse acostado hace poco, sin embargo por la decadencia de su respiración podía fácilmente saber que estaba profundamente dormida.

Mi atención entonces se fijo en algún papel escrito que se encontraba en su escritorio.

No pude evitar las ganas de verlo, la verdad es que cualquier cosa relacionada con mi ángel me llamaba la atención, sin embargo era su privacidad por lo que me retuve hasta que mis ojos divisaron el apellido Cullen… más bien mi apellido.

Lo tome entre mis manos y leí… "Cosas sospechosas de los Cullen"

Apenas lo leí, pensé en no leerlo y viceversa, la verdad es que no quería que Alice se enterase de que Bella tenia sospechas de nuestra naturaleza, la verdad es que deseaba que ella se diese cuenta de quién era yo en verdad.

Pero a la vez, me aterraba que se asustara y se fuese de mi lado para siempre.

La frustración se hizo ver en mi cara y tuve que controlarme para no romper la hoja. Son embargo no medí bien y quedaron unas arrugas que podrían pasar fácilmente por marcas de dedos de Bella… Como si lo hubiese tomado despreocupadamente.

La coloque justamente donde la encontré.

Comencé a sentir pánico a medida que me iba dando cuenta de que ella sospechaba… sin embargo todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron en un sentimiento de Alarma…

**-Edward… -** la oí decir.

Mis ojos alarmados se dirigieron a su rostro dormido, ella había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños, al igual que la primera vez que le vi dormida… un enternecimiento mil veces más grande que el anterior me recorrió por completo.

Yo, ya no podía alejarla más… no podía seguir conformándome con que siguiese su vida….

**Yo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen Estaba Enamorado.**


End file.
